The Other Phantom Thief
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Someone using Dark's other famous name appears and steals artifacts. But who? Little more detailed summary inside. [Dropped]
1. Arrival

**The Other Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make money off of this story.

Summary: A mysterious person using Dark's second name, The Phantom Thief, appears and starts stealing many artifacts. The Niwa family is in for a big shock when they realize just who this thief is. But here's the question; who is this imposter?

* * *

The city streets were silent as the roads were illuminated by lamps. It had been almost five months since Daisuke and Riku started dating, and Dark had once again been sealed away.

A girl with short brown hair gazed at the distance from her balcony. The starry sky seemed to make her shine.

"I wonder how Daisuke is doing." she wondered.

"Riku! I'm done with the bath!" someone yelled from inside.

The girl named Riku walked inside, and closed the sliding door. The small breeze carried a black feather, and it landed on the balcony.

"Hey Risa, drink your tea. It's going to get cold."

Another girl with long brown hair was sitting on the bed, staring intently at the TV screen infront of her.

"Riku, did you hear? The reporters say Dark is going to come and steal the moonstone bracelet tomorrow night at ten. I got to see him again!" Risa squealed.

"That's impossible Risa. Dark is gone for now." Riku replied as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Daisuke! Come down here!"

A boy with red hair came jogging down the stairs. His mother did not look pleased.

"Daisuke, why are you using Dark's name? You have a bit of a fever and are in no condition to steal an artifact!" his mother lectured.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I'm not going to go steal anything! That was Dark's job!"

"The police say they've received a note that the moonstone bracelet is going to be stolen. It was signed 'The Phantom Thief'." Daisuke's dad adds.

"Well, it wasn't me." defends Daisuke.

"Who do you think it was then?" asks the maid, Towa.

"I'm going to catch this imposter once and for all!" Daisuke's mom says as she stomps upstairs.

The next day would be a Monday, so Daisuke headed upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke, did you hear the big news?" asks a classmate as he slings an arm around Daisuke.

"Yeah, I have. What are you going to do, Takeshi?"

"I'm going to be there and report of course! And maybe some pictures. You know, for all the girls." Takeshi replies.

There was a slight breeze during P.E. Daisuke and Takeshi were talking when a black feather drifts in front of them.

"Hey, look at this!" Takeshi says picking up the feather. "This could belong to Dark!"

"It could just be a crow's feather or something too." Daisuke remarks.

"If it is one of his feathers, that means Dark is nearby." Takeshi says as he ignores Daisuke's comment.

"KYAAA!" a lot of the girls suddenly scream.

A strong wind had come up and was blowing leaves and equipment everywhere.

Everyone quickly settled down, but on the ground was another black feather.

* * *

"And he's here! After a five month absence, the Phantom Thief has returned!" a reporter cried out.

In the sky was a person. The black angel wings glided this person smoothly across the night sky. This person had long purple bangs, and voluminous hair that was mid-back length.

"I have to record this!" Takeshi said. He scrambled around on the tree branch looking for his camera. "Is that really Dark?" he questioned after looking through the lens. "He's really let himself go; looks like a hippie with that hair!"

Five dreadfully long minutes passed. The crowd outside the museum was dead silent. Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Dark is gone!" An officer announced.

"The bracelet is nowhere to be found!" said another.

* * *

Riku was on the balcony, as Risa was watching the news live. The sliding door was closed.

"I better get in now." Riku said.

As she was walking to the door, a slight breeze came.

Tmp tmp.

Riku heard the sound of something landing. And that something was on the balcony behind her.

Riku turned around. Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth as another arm wrapped around the front of her neck and pinned her to the attacker's body.

"I don't want to hurt a little girl like you." a feminine voice said quietly. "I need to hide for a bit, so stay quiet and I won't hurt you."

Riku glanced to the left and say a wing; an angel wing. There's no way it could be Dark. It was impossible!

Or was it?

The two stayed silent. Riku had remembered her first experience with Dark, and didn't want it to happen again. The arms slowly slid off of Riku.

"Thank you." was the last thing that Riku heard.

Riku had seen it. The flow-y purple hair, the black angel feathered wings, the dark colored outfit. But something didn't match up. Why was Dark's voice different and his hair longer? And why was his body so slender?

"Daisuke said Dark was sealed. Did he lie to me?"

* * *

Yup, chapter 1. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. R&R please.

Next Time: The identity of this mysterious thief

Other stuff: Okay, I made up the thing about the moonstone bracelet just so you all know. I might change the rating later, depending what I do with this story.


	2. Identity

**Chapter 2 – Identity**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make money off of this story.

Oh right, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. I come up with my stories. If my stories are similar to others, then it's not done intentionally. This is also going to be a super corny chapter. -_-;

* * *

Satoshi was staring at Daisuke, making him uneasy.

A hand patted Daisuke on the back. "Hey, did you hear? Dark got away with that moonstone bracelet."

"Oh hey Takeshi. I heard about that too." Daisuke replied looking away.

Risa and some other girls were talking.

"Can you believe it? Dark appeared again!"

"Yeah. I wish he would target me."

"That would be beyond romantic!"

"My beloved Dark." Risa said.

"Ahhhh" they sighed dreamily.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking about a criminal so fondly!" said Takeshi slamming a hand on one of the desks.

Takeshi and the girls got into an argument. Satoshi walked over to Daisuke.

"So it wasn't you this time, huh?" Satoshi asked.

"No. H-how did you know?" Daisuke replied.

"The handwriting was fancier, and the way he flew and looked was different." he responded seriously.

* * *

"Daisuke, do you know what this is?" his grandpa asked as he held something up.

"Isn't that the stolen moonstone bracelet?"

"That's right." answered his mother. "There was also a note saying for everyone to be in the living room at eleven, and to close all the windows.

* * *

Eleven o'clock finally came.

Everyone was in the living room, and the windows were closed.

A tiny paper airplane landed on Towa's lap. She opened and read it aloud.

"'Look carefully, for the other Phantom Thief has arrived.'"

"Other Phantom Thief?" questioned Daisuke.

"Look." Daisuke's father said.

Everyone glanced up.

Standing before them was a seventeen year old woman. She had flow-y purple hair that went to her mid-back and long bangs. Her purple eyes stared at the Niwas. One of her black wings was outstretched. The other was bent over her, hiding part of her face. (1.)

"I am the other Phantom Thief." she spoke.

* * *

Everyone stared in awe. The 'other Phantom Thief' greatly resembled Dark. From a distance, she could be mistaken for him.

"Kyuuuu." Wiz said rubbing the lady's leg.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Wiz?" she replied.

"What's your name?" Daisuke asked.

Purple eyes turned to look at him. "My name is Tsukiko. While I'm residing in this city, I will try to act like other seventeen-year-olds."

"Who is Dark to you?" Towa asked as nice as she could, trying not to sound jealous.

"Just a fellow thief like me." Tsukiko smirked. "I'll let you figure that out."

Tsukiko started walking away, but nearly fell and leaned on the couch.

"Are you hurt?" Daisuke's mother asked.

"It's nothing." Tsukiko replied.

Next thing she knew, Tsukiko was on the couch. Her right ankle was wrapped in a bandage.

"I told you, I'm fine." Tsukiko retorted.

"No, you're not. Your ankle is sprained so you will stay here." Emiko, Daisuke's mother, negotiated.

"There's an extra bedroom upstairs. You can use that." Kosuke, Daisuke's father, said.

"Alright fine. Do you have a wig or something?"

"Towa." said Emiko.

"Towas went into the closet and rummaged through some boxes. She came back with a wig and shower cap.

Tsukiko put on the cap. Then she put on the wig. Tsukiko also made her wings go away; she could summon them out of her body at will.

The wig was a neutral black. The wig also had a high long ponytail that went to her waist.

"I appreciate it." Tsukiko said before Towa escorted her upstairs.

* * *

"So Daisuke, what are you going to do today?" asked Riku.

Class was almost over, so they had free time.

"Nothing really. I'll try to give you a call tonight." Daisuke replied.

"Yo, Daisuke!" Takeshi said patting Daisuke hard on the back.

"Takeshi's violent, huh?" Masahiro asked. (2.)

"I'll talk to you later okay, Daisuke?" said Riku.

"Alright. See ya." he replied.

The trio started talking for a bit. Satoshi was taking notes, as usual.

"Heeeey, who's the hottie?" Takeshi asked, looking out the window.

"Who?" Masahiro asked, not really interested.

"The lady by the gate. That long black ponytal." Takeshi replied.

Daisuke gulped. He knew who Takeshi was talking about.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Dai-chan, I just want you to be safe. That's why Tsukiko will pick you up." Emiko replied.

"But Mom! I'll be fine!" said Daisuke.

"No. Besides, Tsukiko needs to familiarize herself in the town." said Emiko.

"I won't do anything embarrassing if that's what you're worried about." mentioned Tsukiko.

~End Flashback~

* * *

The bell rang, and the students walked out. Takeshi went running over to Tsukiko, and Daisuke and Masahiro followed.

"Hey, I'm Takeshi! Never seen you around here. What's your name?" said Takeshi.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "And you are speaking to me, why?"

"Sorry Tsukiko. These are my friends, Takeshi and Masahiro." Daisuke introduced.

"Ah, you're friends of Daisuke. Pleasure to meet you." said Tsukiko.

"How do you know her?" asked Takeshi.

"She's uh...a close friend." replied Daisuke.

"Come on. You're mother wants you home as soon as possible." said Tsukiko.

"Alright. See you guys later." Daisuke said before walking off with Tsukiko.

* * *

Daisuke and Tsukiko were walking home.

"Well, did I embarrass you?" asked Tsukiko.

"Huh? Oh. No. Takeshi can be weird though." replied Daisuke.

And for the first time since her arrival, Daisuke saw a genuine, warm smile.

"Hey Daisuke."

"What?" asked Daisuke.

Tsukiko turned her head to look at him. "For being a pipsqueak Niwa, I can see Koku Yoku's wings on you." she said gently as she kept walking.

Daisuke froze and comprehended what he heard. That was a compliment, right? And who's Koku Yoku?

"Oy, I'm leaving." Tsukiko called.

"Argh, wait for me!" Daisuke said as he ran to catch up.

* * *

And there you have chapter 2.

1. (anime reference) Anyone recognize that pose? :)

2. Masahiro is one of Daisuke's classmates, with his debut appearance in the first volume of DN Angel. I don't think he's in the anime.

R&R :D

Oh right. This was a story I started out of boredom. Now I have a major writer's block. So post any ideas for future chapters in reviews please.


	3. Shopping Spree with a Dash of the Past

**Chapter 3 – Shopping Spree with a Dash of the Past**

Ok then, enjoy. :)

* * *

Today, Daisuke had the day off from school since it was a Staff Development Day.

Tsukiko walked into the kitchen with sleep still in her eyes.

"Good morning Tsukiko." Emiko chirped as she ignored her food for a bit.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Niwa." replied Tsukiko.

"Please, call me Emiko."

Tsukiko blinked a few times. "Yes, of course."

"Go grab a bite to eat. Then I'm going to send you shopping with Daisuke." Emiko said as he took a bite of her sandwich.

At that moment, Daisuke had walked into the kitchen. "Mom~." he said in a whiny tone. "Why do _I _have to?"

"Because everyone else is busy Dai-chan. You can take Riku along; she can help Tsukiko."

"OK fine." Daisuke said sitting down, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet you Riku." Tsukiko said to the teen with brown hair.

Riku nodded, her arm locked in Daisuke's. "Nice to meet you too Tsukiko. So what store you want to start at?"

Tsukiko looked around. She had never been to this mall before, or any mall for that matter. "Um, how about over there?" she asked as her finger pointed in that direction.

"Ok!" replied Riku before the two girls ran off, making Daisuke chase after them.

"Oh! This is so cuuute!" squealed Riku. "Here, try this on. It'll look good on you."

Tsukiko was wearing a white tank-top, black pants, a brown belt, a black casket hat, black open-toed shoes with some heels, and a black choker. She approached Riku. "You want me to try on...that?" she asked while pointing at it.

Riku nodded shyly. Tsukiko smiled and took the outfit before heading off to the dressing room.

* * *

"Thanks again Riku." Tsukiko thanked Riku.

"Of course. That was fun, tell me when you want to go shopping again!" Riku replied as she got on her bike and left.

"And a big thanks to you too Daisuke. Even though your mom said so, you didn't have to come."

"I don't mind. And besides, you had good time. … Do you want me to carry some of those bags?"

"No, I'm fine."

The two walked in comfortable silence before Daisuke decided to ask a question that was bothering him.

"Hey Tsukiko."

"Hm?"

"Who's this 'Koku Yoku'? You said I had his wings, but I don't know what you mean by that."

Tsukiko stared at him before giggling. "Silly, you should know him."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Let's see...what was that man's name again?" she asked sarcastically. "The one who you transformed into...hm..." she said, faking her confusion.

"Wait a minute. You mean Dark?" replied Daisuke.

"Bingo!" she chirped in a cute accent. "I can imagine Dark's wings on you sometimes." she said again with a smile.

"Ah, so that's what you meant! Anyway, how do you know Dark?"

Tsukiko froze and started thinking for a while. She didn't know how to answer his question.

"...Figure it out yourself. You're a smart kid Daisuke." she said before walking.

"Do I get a hint?"

"Mmmm...what would be a good hint..." she pondered to herself.

Daisuke waited for her response. After quite some time, she spoke again.

"Ok, here's a hint. Compared to human years, I am much younger than Dark." she said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not a very good hint!" Daisuke said, somewhat pout like.

Tsukiko laughed. "Ha! I'll tell you another hint some other day. Now let's go on home."

Daisuke nodded before following Tsukiko.

* * *

Daisuke flopped onto the soft fluffy bed. He yawned before turning on sleep on his side.

"_..er!" a young girl's voice chirped. _

What did she say? I couldn't hear it...

"_Hey Tsukiko!" the man replied as he ruffled the girl's hair._

"_Ne, ne, let's do something!" the girl said. "It's boring here. You're always gone stealing stuff."_

_The man chuckled. "Sorry about that. I promise I'll take you someplace fun tonight alright?"_

Wait a minute, did that girl say he's always stealing? Darn it, if only I could see their faces clearer.

"_...er..."_

Crap, I was thinking so hard that I forgot to listen to what she was saying! What are they talking about...

"_I told you before, you can't call me that. It doesn't matter if we're in public or...in our house. You have to call...me either D... or... ku-yo..."_

The voice of the man got so distorted. I can't understand him anymore.

Daisuke's eyes snapped open. He looked at the clock next to his bed. "2 o'clock." he murmured as he turned around. "Was that some dream?" he asked confused before drifting back to sleep.

Tsukiko stood quietly in the doorway of Daisuke's bedroom. It was so dark, he didn't realize she had been there the whole time.

"Maybe that will help you Daisuke." she whispered quietly. She was panting, and obviously exhausted. But from what? "Transferring memories to you wears me out Daisuke. Remember your 'dream', the precious memories I showed you. Cling to them, comprehend them, and put the pieces of the puzzle together." Tsukiko clutched her shirt. "Hurry, before the hourglass within runs out."

* * *

And there's chapter 3.

Ok, sorry if anything was confusing, especially the end. I'll try to clear things up in future chapters.

R&R. I love reviews. :3 If you have any comments about the story, or ideas for future chapters, etc., go ahead and leave me a review. :D

Oh, and the hourglass within thing. I created it (it popped into my head, but I didn't see it on the internet or whatever) and originally used it in a manga I'm working on, called Neko x Jin (roughly means cat x human) but uh...totally unrelated to fanfiction, so I'll shut up now. xD


End file.
